


The Collector

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, complete original ghoul story, no mentions of canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: "What's so different about this ghoul-aren't they all the same?" A long pause followed the young inspector's words. "You could say they are a lot like serial killers. Each has a different way of going around how they hunt. This one...seems to only take down a single person in a married couple. One who was suspected of, and after death, convicted of having an affair."





	1. ..::After::..

        "I don't know what you're talking about-" Panicked breathing rose from the man before her. Akinobu's hands pulled her mask away from her face. Fat Tuesday was always such a wonderful holiday, mardi gras allowing ghouls to prance the streets without raising suspicion. The silver of the overly happy looking mask catching the gleam of the city lights outside of the room windows.

  
        "It's a boring story... You know why not be different from the others... Why not just tell me you know exactly what you did...Maybe...if you can convince me you'll change, I'll let you go." Her eyes opened slowly, the black and gleaming red easily spotting her prey who had turned off the lights in a last chance effort to try and get away.

  
        "You see, it's either that open window right there, falling to your inevitable death, or... me." She stepped closer slowly, the glittery party dress hugging her frame in a way which seemed to be attractive and appealing to humans. Dropping the mask on the edge of the bed, she tipped her head to the side. Long brunette strands slid from behind her ear and hung down in a slight curl. The day's activities making her hair flatter than when she left her apartment early that morning.

  
        "You can't do this to me, I have family-" His voice rose into a wail as her kagune, a bikaku type, shot through his shoulder.

  
        "Why should they suffer for your boredom..." Akinobu mutters a few tears stream down her cheeks. "Your wife loves you! Your kids look up to you! If it weren't for you, they would be out and about tonight, having fun with all the other families!" Her voice raises to a certain point before she's sobbing. "You're worse than me... you show no love for those who really care for you-" Her Kagune slipped from his shoulder only to pierce into his gut.

  
        "Your wife only wishes to make you happy. She cooks dinner for you and waits for you every night. She worries about your  _long work hours_  only to be forced to stay up until you arrive home, only to shun her away. The guilt that you were with a second-rate slut not allowing you to look at her, or give her a greeting kiss! You're an animal... you are the animal here. With no regard to other's emotions!" Akinobu gives a wild cry as she looks at her prey, though she's no longer hungry. He smells horrible, his body was shuddering, and lifting him from the floor, he's flung into the window. Shattering the glass before plummeting.

  
        It doesn't take long for the screams below to be overridden by the sounds of police sirens. A heavy feeling rises in her chest. A tear, which was fresh almost felt as though it were healing. The comedy mask had no more purpose in her life. Besides, the only thing anyone ever remembers is a tragedy


	2. ..::Before::..

        "Happy birthday!" a deep chuckle rose out of the middle-aged man's chest as he held his daughter up. In any storybook, one could easily think the picture perfect scene was of that of a normal family, however, the two were actually ghouls. Celebrating the tenth year of life. Akinobu was a bit small for her age, though Yo wasn't very worried. Setting Akinobu down, he grabbed a newspaper-wrapped package from the coffee table.

  
        "Come on now, open it up." He urged, and with a smile, his daughter compiled, a wide smile over her face as she ripped apart the paper he had so delicately folded together, the only imperfections where the original fold lines of the paper had from being on the press.

  
        He smiled fondly, a bit lost in thought as she shredded the paper, not even a thought or care went to how much work was put into making sure it was perfect. Though as the lid of the box, a shoe box to be exact, was lifted away Yo's attention went right to his daughter. Her hair had been pulled back, and a small pang hit his heart as he realized she was looking more and more like her mother. However, as she pulled out a mask, it was a bit big, and the quality not perfect, her gasp of amazement rose before a small happy squeal.

  
        "Papa! It's perfect!" Akinobu always had a knack and love for theater. It would do her good in the future, being able to act the part of someone she wasn't. Pulling the mask onto her small face, Akinobu turned up to face her father. The mask was painted silver, a bit glittery. Sure when she was older she would likely grow out of it, but Yo wished deeply for her to always love a funny story. To always be on the side of humor, understanding, and communication.

  
        His eyes turned up to the wall. He used to travel a lot, going to different archaeologist dig sights. He himself had a passion for ancient Egypt. His mask designed after the God Anubis. Though it wasn't his mask displayed on the wall in which he was looking at. More so the shockingly human looking one. Well, it also looked like a ghoul as well, if their eyes were under control. The texture, he remembered, felt so real as well, it would shock many that it wasn't made out of real skin.

  
        All the DOVEs would look for the woman who the mask seemed to mimic, but she didn't exist. Though Yo could easily remember the woman who was behind the mask. Miyoko was his first love, Yo always imagined she would be his only, and even after four years, he couldn't see himself with anyone else. Still wearing their marriage bands, even after she left. In fact, the gold band around his finger was often twisted when Yo was nervous.

  
        "Papa!" Akinobu's voice and her pulling on his arm towards the door brought the man back to the present. A smile lit his lips as his daughter tried pulling him along.  
        "I have a mask now!" She says as it tips on her face a bit. Obviously too big for her, so as he fixes the adjustments, Yo hums a bit in amusement.

  
        "Yes, you do sweetie." He smiles, prompting her to continue what she was saying.

  
        "That means I can go out and hunt now too! I can hunt for myself, and you don't need to worry about me!" Yo sighed a bit, he was a little afraid of that, but he would have to explain some things first.

  
        "No, not yet." He said as he pulled the girl in close. "I will be getting us something to eat in a few days, but I don't want you hunting just yet." He smiled gently, pushing the mask up from Akinobu's face before pressing his nose to her forehead.

  
        "The mask is so if you ever see the DOVEs--"

  
        "So I can put it on and run... Make sure they never see my face." Akinobu nodded before hugging around her father's shoulders.

  
        "Very good," The man smiled before taking the girl up the stairs. It was still too soon for him to explain everything, but sooner rather than later, he knew he would have to do just that.

  
        "Papa.... can you tell me about ma...?" Akinobu asked sleepily, her hand rubbing one eye slowly before moving to the other.

  
        Pain rose in Yo's chest as he forced a smile. "Maybe another time... When you're older."

  
        "You always say that... but okay..." Her voice quivered as she yawned, though Yo know his daughter would be asleep before he started a story, so he tucked her in, wishing her a good night's sleep, even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply.


	3. ..::Then::..

        Bumping into someone on the streets of Tokyo wasn't very uncommon, though what was, was for the other person to repeatedly apologize.

  
        "It's my fault if I ruined any of your possessions I promise I'll pay you back!" He had said quickly helping Akinobu pick up the few books she had for her classes.

  
        "No, everything is fine," She said blinking at the strange human. He seemed flustered and truly sorry, though before she could bid a farewell, he looked to her, his bright green-blue eyes meeting her own duller brown orbs for a moment before he smiled kindly.

  
        "Then at least allow me to get you lunch." His words were honest, as though it really wouldn't be a bother for him. Though he was going to be rejected, it was as though the male knew so, and before the words could be out, he pulled her along. Telling the girl, who was still mystified by this young man,  that he knew the perfect place to go out and eat. Describing just about everything on the menu before he turned down another street, then informing his willing hostage they were almost there.

  
        Akinobu sighed a bit as she was pulled into the shop, her jacket and shoulder bag being taken by employees to be hung up and stored away. The place was much fancier than she imagined from his description, though without another word, they were seated and orders were taken.

  
        "Wow, you seem to kind to like black coffee." The man tipped his head in wonder as Akinobu nearly choked. Blinking she set the cup back onto the saucer, before wiping her lips. Getting the few stray drops of coffee from her chin.

  
        "I don't think we've even got each other's names, and you're already criticizing my tastes in coffee?" She asks calmly, not entirely pleased that he would drag her here, without her permission. Then again, the whole time she wasn't exactly opposed to it either. Plus the coffee here was pretty good.

  
        "Awh yes, I'm Komatsu Yushiro." His smile was a bit dazzling, and Akinobu was having trouble figuring out why she was so interested in him. he smiled like any other human. A bit of a sweaty musk along with the hint of some kind of added scent. Whether it be underarm protection or a liquid aftershave. They all seemed the same in the sense of chemical smells to her.

  
        It took a moment for her to realize he was awaiting her reply. and she blinked a few times, her own name at a loss-not wanting to form on the tip of her tongue.  
        "And," He drew out slowly, "you are?"

  
        "Sorry Mr. Komatsu," She says before looking to the table. "I'm Tawaraya Akinobu."

        "Black coffee, and a boy's name." Yushiro laughs a bit as he leans back in his chair. He's much to loud for the atmosphere of the restaurant.

  
        "Well, it will be a pleasure to get to know you." He says at least, leaning back into his chair, and quieting down. He doesn't seem to care what others think of him, which was something Akinobu knew was hard for many people. It had taken her a long time to get used to the idea.

  
        "You seem to notice little things." She says taking another drink from her coffee.

  
        "Well, I'm training to be a DOVE. I need to notice little things." Again she chokes, this time, not from the coffee. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Akinobu puts on her mental mask. Hiding her emotions.

  
        "That's a big job... Keeping the public safe from Ghouls. Tracking down the beasts..." She goes on a bit, staring a bit past his shoulder. Not wishing to make eye contact. Hopefully, after this, she would never have to see him again. When the waiter appeared, he was ready to take their order, though Akinobu hadn't even looked at her menu yet.

  
        "Two orders of tempura." Yushiro says calmly as though he weren't just a laughing mess a few minutes beforehand. The waiter leaves promptly, and once again the two are left alone to their table. There didn't seem to be very many tables, though from what she could tell, there were at least three floors to the place.

  
        "Something smells really good..." Akinobu says softly as she closes her eyes to try and focus for a moment. Though it takes her a few moments to realize what she was smelling was just outside of the establishment.

  
        Though her accomplish chuckled a bit and went on to explain a few plates which he could easily identify. Not really realizing that the other wasn't as interested in the same eating palett. He also didn't miss a beat as he waved a hand in the air. "I saw a mask in your bag when I bumped into you before." He says nonchalantly, and suddenly she's on high alert. Did he actually know what she was, and dragged her to this place to see if she would lose her cool? To go all out and have witnesses to what she really looked like?

  
        However, Akinobu kept her facade up. She had been in her fair share of DOVE encounters the past few years. "Yeah, I guess you could say I collect some masks." She shrugged. The one she had was new. A dark purple, almost black color covered most of it, while the features were forced into an eternal frown. She could thank a great mask maker for it as well. It wasn't a specific commission so it was also a  bit cheaper than what she expected.

  
        "I love theater and the performing arts, so I have a large arrangement of Comedy and Tragedy faces." Her words are level as she continues. "I pick up just about everyone I see. Today I ran into a shop I hadn't been in before and purchased that one."

  
        "Wow, you must have a lot. They are pretty popular." Yushiro hums as he smiles at her. A smile which actually sends a small blush to Akinobu's cheeks, making her hide her face a bit.

  
        "Well, it's easy enough to feed the collection." She shrugs a bit before two bowls are placed onto the table, and the mood is ruined for her. The smell is absolutely disgusting, though Yushiro seems to think differently as he is fanning the steaming bowl towards him, too take in a deep inhale of the aroma.

  
        "I hate to say this, but I had eaten just before we... were acquainted. I hope it wouldn't be a problem if I took most of this home."

  
        "Oh, no that would be fine, I just wanted to speak with you a bit. My superiors say I have a knack for reading when there is a good person around."

  
        ' _He's clueless..._ ' The thought comes in a monotone within her head, as she tries not to show her disappointment at the comment. Though instead, she fills her mouth with the food. Doing her best not to cringe at the taste, before pretending to chew, and then swallowed the mouthful.

  
        "So, with the DOVEs," she attempts to sound interested. "what kind of work do you expect?"

  
        "Well, usually looking into and trying to catch a ghoul is much like looking for a wanted criminal." His explanation continues for a few minutes. He speaks while eating, and is overall very distracted which makes it easy for Akinobu to push her own plate around and make it appear as though she's eaten more than she did.

  
        As he finishes up his food, and story, Akinobu realizes he thinks of ghouls as though they were animals. Ones which don't have any use other than to cause mayhem and make the lives of humans harder.  
  
        Once they left, Yushiro told Akinobu he wished to see and talk with her again, that he enjoyed their date and wished to go out again.

  
        She didn't know how to refuse, so nodding a bit numbly, agreeing halfheartedly to join the man again. At least it would be easier to rid her body of the poison she consumed when thinking about going out with a DOVE...again.


	4. ..::Onward::..

        Footsteps and sighs moving throughout the house alerted Akinobu that her now fiance was home. Work had been stressing him out much more as of recently. She knew her own existence was making it harder on him...but she couldn't bring herself to the thought of telling the human man, whom she had come to love deeply, of her real identity.

  
        "What's wrong...?" She asked stepping into the hallway where the male paced rapidly.

  
        "It's this case. Everyone is stumped about it. Another body was found, his wife and kids had returned home from visiting her side of the family to find him disemboweled... There was some ghoul saliva on his body, but as far as we know none of him was really eaten."

  
        As he continued his explanation of the scene, Akinobu found herself looking to the floor. "It's almost as though killing is turning into a sport for them." He clicks his teeth obvious irritation and rage boiling down within his body. Though at the same time, she herself was feeling as though his words were unjust.

  
        "You told me yourself, the day we met, that ghouls are like serial killers... Maybe they really do have a motive-" she looks up to him, trying to contain her own anger. "-it would be pointless to be confused, why not actually treat the crime scene as though it were a  _real_  crime." And with these words, she turns away. The images which had been described to Akinobu rekindling the kill she had committed, but never had time to devour. She didn't like to kill for no reason, but tonight may have to be different.

  
        "Aki-" Yushiro calls as she climbs the stairs. "Where are you going?"

  
        "I made arrangements to visit my father tonight." She says stopped a few steps from the top. "I'm probably going to be there until late. Don't wait up for me." She says, almost to herself, before going back to her current mission.  
  
        Leaving a small store with a large bouquet of flowers, Akinobu makes her way to a seemingly forgotten alleyway. She had never actually told her significant other of the location her father died, he had asked to accompany her, but she always refused. Saying it was just a personal thing, which she had to do herself.

  
        Memories flashed in her mind as she walked down the somewhat narrow alleyway. Her footsteps echoing, accompanied by the scurry of alley cats as they fled from the intruder. She was vaguely aware of the two shadows falling around her feet as she stopped. Their arrival would make this all the easier. As she laid the flowers down in the place Yo was struck down, she fell to her knees, speaking as though he really were still in this life.

  
        "You know... I found someone I'm happy with. You did warn me to stay away from his kind, but I can't help myself... I know our existences counteract one another... but papa, I know I love him."

  
        "How touching." one of the two behind her speaks, though he's ignored. The smell they give off is obviously human. Instead, she pulls a mask from under her coat and secures it to her face. The other, male, she guesses by the smell, gives out an annoyed huff.

  
        "Don't act like we're not here." He's walking closer, and Akinobu stands slowly, not facing them. There is a faint scent of alcohol on them, and something more sinister. He's just behind her now, and she can smell his rank breath even before the air hits her skin. He reaches out and places a hand over her shoulder.

  
        "Now, just be a good girl-" The other is closing, in and she turns half way. Black and white covers her face and as her eyes change to their more primal true form, the closer of the two is first to react, his steps moving back one by one until he's nearly running. However, he's not quite of our range before he's pulled backward by the leg. His body slamming into the ground as he screams. The violent twists of the kagune pull the knee to such an extent, the joint is easily dislocated. So, not worrying about his escape, Akinobu turns to the other one.

  
        Not a word is said from her as the other backs up. His wild pace sending him into garbage cans, sending them to the ground along with their contents. Like before, her bikaku strikes out. The first victim of the night still wailing, likely alerting anyone nearby to what was going on.

  
        "Now, now, let's- let's not be rash now." He stammered, glancing at his friend. As if saying,  _'he'll be enough to keep you alive for a month'_  what a great friend.

  
        Not a word was heeded as the kagune swiftly pierces through his throat before retreating. The other man, still screaming, is dealt with similarly. Turning to the dead who smelled better, who happened to be the one with a dislocated knee, Akinobu drags him over near her father's place of death, and sighs.

  
        "I'm sorry if this isn't adequate of me..." She murmurs, before returning to her own feast.  
  
        Returning home, Aki pulls herself up a tree, to peer into the bedroom. Yushiro is fast asleep, even speaking as he hugs a pillow close to his body. With a sigh of relief, she goes back to enter the house from the back. Once clean, and her bloodied clothes disposed of in a garbage bag and taken outside to the trash can, is when she rests easy and goes to join Yushiro in bed. She's fed and knows she won't have any undesirable urges while she sleeps next to the human.


	5. ..::Final::..

        There is an obvious change in the way Yushiro has been acting, Akinobu notices easily how he seems very tense. How he's constantly lost in thought and most of all distant. In the near two years they have been together, she could never remember him being like this. He's been staying late at work, although usually, he can't wait to get out of the CCG building and get home.

  
        It's odd how he seems to be taking more trips than necessary to the store. Going one day, then the next saying he forgot some instant Jello, only to come home with another half gallon of milk. He's been using a lot of body wash and colognes, which puts Akinobu on edge. The smells mess with her senses and make her think something else is going on.

  
        About four months had passed since she went to visit where her father died. Everything seemed fine, he hadn't brought up the particular kill, so she assumed the kill had been assigned to someone else. Though the headlines on the public news were more so directed towards the death of some public thugs. Probably trying not to alert the fact that ghoul activity was increasing, or whatever.

  
        "How's your assignment going?" The question brought Yushiro from his current daydream as he was picking at his dinner. At first, he only sighs deeply, making Aki almost change the subject before he begins. It's nice to hear him venting so she listens intently.

  
        "Not the greatest. There haven't been any particular attacks linked with this usual ghoul... The subject apparently targets particular people, I'm still trying to figure out why..." He groans inwardly, muttering about how some people had it easy locating specific ghouls.

  
        "Well, most of them have some sort of nickname... you said so before- so who are you after?"

  
        Another groan, and Yushiro shakes his head. "Promise you won't freak out..." His mutter causes Aki to crease her brow together, before nodding.

  
        "It's on the superior's are calling  _The Widower_." He slides his fork against his plate, a shriek rising which makes them both cringe at the sound. Though the sudden silence is enough to allow Akinobu to gather her thoughts. He...was hunting her.

  
        "No." she stands up suddenly. "I've heard stories on the news, I- I don't want to lose you, that's too dangerous!" genuine fear is rising in her as she meets his own eyes. Yushiro only shakes his head in a way which almost symbolizes defeat.

  
        "You said you won't freak out." He mutters.

  
        "I did not, and a head shake is no better than not saying anything." She argues back, before sitting back down. An apology rose up from both of them at once, before a more serene silence fell on them as they finished the meal. which one of them would soon be regurgitating into the toilet while running the shower on full blast.

  
  
        Everything seemed to be going right for a while. After the whole assignment was revealed, they both seemed to breathe a little easier. Even though one of them knew her other half was unknowingly out for her blood, it just made it a little easier to go on trips with friends, kill in a different ward, and then go back to the same one. To distance her profile from the area...Maybe have the assignment re-assigned to someone closer.

  
        Though it only made for him to be out of the house more often. Sure it was easy to plan when to go for a kill, but harder to also know when he would be gone.  
        Returning one night...was a surprise like no other. As the taxi pulled away, Aki could smell an unfamiliar scent seemingly everywhere. The scent was evidently female, though she herself was cringing at the potency of the perfume the wearer had. And as she walked into the house, the familiar place suddenly felt so...foreign. Every little shadow she normally wouldn't notice was getting a double take. Though scuffling sounds from upstairs brought her gaze towards the upper level. Throat tight, she could just feel her Kagune emerging. Anger, betrayal, and so many questions rose into her mind.

  
  
        _'Where have you been?' a shout came from down the hallway towards the living room._  
 _'None of your damn business.'  
        'You reek of alcohol and obviously not from your side. And also human. Where, were you?'_  
   _Huddling into the blankets around her, a young girl cowered. she didn't quite understand what was going on, but it had to be bad if her papa was raising his voice._  
        'Why do you suddenly care! It's not like you care when you're on the other side of the world!' a crash followed the words, followed by the sounds of more yelling and finally a slammed door.  
        When her own door slowly creaked open. 'Aki...are you awake?'  
        'Yes, papa... why did ma leave- she just got home?'  
        'I don't know dear, but we may not be seeing her for a while.'  
        'She was with the other people wasn't she...?'  
        '...Yes.'

  
  
        Breathing faster, Akinobu willed everything in the world to be making her believe what she didn't want to think. All she could see was her own mother, spending all the family's hard earned money, and her own time with all these strangers. Some man, some woman, even humans, or both humans and ghouls. Stomach churning, she shook her head not wanting to know what was going on.

  
        Though, to be safe, she went into her own home office. Pulling a silver mask off the wall of about fifty or so, she ran her fingers over the mask. It had always brought her such happiness, she hoped it would continue to do so. The comedy face features, stuck in eternal laughter, almost seemed to mock her as she adjusted it to fit just right.  
        "Please..." Akinobu muttered softly before searching the house. She could smell Yushiro and the unknown female. She just didn't want it to be true. Resting her hand on the handle, she turned it slowly. A slight squeak rose into the air, followed by a gasp and a quiet,  _'I'm scared.'_  coming from a feminine voice.

  
        "I can't believe it worked- do you think it's really the ghoul?" the voice continues on, and Aki cringes hearing the voice of her beloved.

  
        "If it is, I'll make sure it doesn't get you." Even more confusion swamped Aki as she let the door slide open just slightly. She knew the Koukaku type which his quinque was made out of. The defense of the man-made weapon would make it hard to get past, but there was no way she was allowing this woman to continue living. At once, she allowed her kagune to take control, swinging in swiftly and striking at everything and anything. Furniture was knocked over, thrown, and shattered in every direction before she took root near the ceiling allowing the two to try and find her in the maze of shadows. Stabbing the light switch panel with her kagune would also keep them from being able to find her so soon.

  
        " _Yushiro! do not engage, the ghoul must have gone in from the back, your fiance is in the house!_ " The words from the two way radio didn't impact much besides the hurt she knew she could inflict forever. Quickly moving out of the door, Aki was able to barricade it. Only to hear screams from the woman inside, and cursing from Yushiro. He was contacting whoever had the second half of the radio, telling them to swarm the house. Looking at her hand, Akinobu found deep hatred rising as she gazed at the ring she had become accustomed too on her finger.

  
        Quickly, she used her kagune to amputate her hand. She knew it would take some time to heal, but the blood loss was also needed.

  
        She would allow him to remember her as a human... But make him think the ghoul had taken her from him.


	6. ..::Him::..

        Yushiro's plan had gone perfectly until the actual ghoul appeared. The Widower had outsmarted him, just like everyone else. Though he wasn't as caught up with the ghoul, more so what it had actually accomplished.

  
        It had to be false, the DNA testing had to be wrong. Yushiro had gone over it a thousand times. Akinobu's hand had been the only thing left of her when the ghoul disappeared. The DNA tests were all coming up with Rc cells, along with no human DNA. He refused to believe it. Wondering how he could have never known. Though it did explain some things...not that he wished to admit it.

  
        "Damn it!" The man slammed his fist onto the table surface. The engagement ring on her finger was being held for evidence, and he longed to run his fingers over the metal of the ring they had picked out. Though the smooth band of his own, engraved with her words of promise would have to be enough.

  
        Eyes facing the picture of the both of them pinned to the board above his computer. Reaching out he pulled it from the pin. Ripping the picture slightly in the middle. They were wearing some decorative masks he had gotten for her birthday. They were both for her, but she had said the other one would fit his personality better. She had on s mask of a half moon, a bit mysterious, while he had half of a sun. Really they were two halves of the same whole but worked separately as well. (Which he had to pay separately for them, too.)

  
        "It's not true..." He muttered for the up-tenth time that night. "It... can't be true..." Tears began streaming down his face, rolling down his cheeks before being wiped away. Once again he pinned up the picture. He would refuse to believe it. He would refuse to allow anyone to tell him otherwise. He knew Akinobu. He knew she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a person. Even if she had too.

  
        Sure, she loved masks, but she was a drama major at college. She loved comedy and bringing smiles to people's faces. Plus she was a hell of an actor... The thought brought a bitter smile to his lips. Just what ghouls would need.

  
        "But she's not a ghoul." This was also repeated for the up-tenth time. His eyes closed once more as he ran through everything he knew about the ghoul he was supposed to be following up on.

  
        The Widower, a ghoul who targeted man and woman who were having affairs, or going behind the backs of their significant other. Though there were a few random attacks, most likely done in a haze of hunger. He had coordinated a scenario just like that of someone going through with an affair, in hopes he himself would be targeted. Though, of course for it to truly work, he couldn't tell Akinobu about the planned affair. Even going as far as to pay someone to be his apparent forbidden lover.

Every time he saw her - they never actually did anything - he still felt guilty about every moment, of not telling his fiancee.

  
        "By the looks of it, it was a ghoul attacking another ghoul. Even beasts like them wouldn't willingly lose appendages." The words of his spurious even sounded doubtful. All of his close coworkers knew and loved Aki. They knew her almost as well as he did. They were all in doubt.

  
        Though other teams told him it was just another way ghouls would hunt. Like a cannibal taking hostages, and fattening them up and gaining the soon to be dinner's trust before eating them. But it wasn't like her. She had feelings and emotions, she would cry and laugh, love, sing, write, dance, everything a person would do... None of it made sense to the man. Though with misty eyes, he stood up and turned to leave the office. His shift was nowhere near done, but he knew she was still out there.

  
        He may be feeling lost as though she were really killed, but he felt, he would know if she were really gone

 


	7. ..::Her::..

        First, there was pain. Then, there was so much confusion, regret, longing to be near him again. Akinobu closed her eyes as she slumped down into a corner of an abandoned building. She was a mess, beating herself up inside. Part of her wanted to go running back, part of her reached for her ring, to twist it around her finger to at least try and make her stress melt away.

  
        Though, neither of those things were possible. DOVE was all over around the house, looking for any trace of where she had gone - or.. who they suspected had been there. The silver mask she had pulled from her office now sat uselessly by her feet. Her first mask, the one which had given her so much hope. So much too look forward to in life. Not, she couldn't bear to look at it.

  
        But she couldn't keep her mind from going back and seeing that woman he was with. She wondered how many nights they had stolen together. Or how many times they had gone out during the day. She wondered how many of his apparent longer work hours had really been random escapades with someone he hadn't promised his life too.  
        A few sobs wracked her body. If another ghoul found her right now, it wasn't likely she would really fair well. Her eyes streamed as she looked up at the old cracked ceilings. Trying to figure out how this had fallen apart. How she had let it.

  
        "It's what I get... trying to get too close to what I can't have." Her lip quivered while she leaned back. Her head leaning against the hard cold walls before she finally allowed her tears to fall.

  
        "I messed up... I know I did Pa... I'm... I'm so, so sorry..." She held her healing hand to her chest. By now all that needed to grow back were two fingers. She wanted so badly to know where she went wrong.

  
        Aki shook her head roughly from side to side. Her long hair knotted and tangled from her fiasco to escape the crowded neighborhood she had called home for a few years. Not many ghouls were living there, and those who did, always looked down on her once they realized she wasn't with Yushiro to simply get close, and kill him. They wanted to get rid of the DOVEs. Though she had always tried to sympathize with them. She had also tried to get Yushiro to see her side, though from a more innocent point of view. Just trying to get him to see that there was another viewpoint, not just his, or the company's in which he worked for. 

  
        "I shouldn't have gotten involved. I should have just walked away..." Her mumbling continued for some time. Most of the word incoherent as she began blaming herself for everything. She regretted hurting him. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she would want to kill him. Aki didn't want him to suffer, and what she did would probably tear him apart. She knew how much he would blame himself. she knew he would take everything in his power to try and find whoever killed her - he wouldn't believe she was a ghoul... And if he did, he could never bring himself to hate her for the fact.

  
        "Yushiro... I don't care what you do... But please... Don't go after me." She prayed into the night air. She may not know much about what his job thinks he should do. But she does know what he thinks he should do. He won't stop until he think's he's done the right thing. Even if he puts himself in danger to do it.

  
        "I just want you safe..." Her body convulsed harshly as she coughed a bit. Bile rising in her throat as she forced it back... She hadn't eaten any human food, nor consumed an actual meal for a for weeks. Tears welled in her eyes as she again shook her head. Nervous, scared, and confused would put anyone on edge.

  
         _'I've got to get out of here...'_  she thought before stumbling onto her feet and moving. The silver mask caught her attention from the corner of her eye, not being able to ignore it, she picked it up.

  
        "We'll get a few more jobs in..." She muttered, running her thumb down the side of the overly happy mask. Next week would be in chaos, masks, and confetti everywhere. Her favorite holiday was coming up soon. There would be more than enough humans out who could satisfy her primal hunger.


	8. ..::Identity::..

        “What do you mean _that ghoul_ is back?!” A file slammed down onto the conference table beside Yushiro. His superior was on nerve, his hands clutching tightly over the surface of the table. The younger investigator had never seen the other so furious.

        “We killed her years ago!” A vein in his forehead was throbbing, and Yushiro could see the contents of the file spilling onto the table. A picture of a woman was there, she was smiling in the photo, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Pulling the file closer, he drew the attention of most of the other members of the conference room. Those who had begun to argue stopping as he slid out a paper clipped bundle of pictures.

        “It’s a mask…” He breathed, looking at the woman in the picture. A few of them cast a glance at him, while he shook his head in disbelief. Laying the picture down, he pointed at the woman’s face. “It’s a mask.” He said matter of fact. “This isn’t an actual person.”

        “How do you know-” His superior was looking at him so seriously, he couldn’t believe it. This was the first time Yushiro had ever seen this file, so it’s not like he could have known to give any of them this information.

        “The woman behind the mask-” He choked slightly. “was Akinobu’s mother… She had the mask at o-our house. I saw it a few times, but usually, she only ever had it out to make sure it was clean. She always regarded it with disgust, saying if her father hadn’t asked her to take care of it, she wouldn’t still have the damned thing.” He looked up at the others, his throat tightening.

        “Did she ever tell you about her mother - or father for that matter. If those ghouls are out there, they need-”

        “As far as Akinobu know… her mother was killed when she was six, and her father died about five years ago.” Yushiro muttered. It was the only information about her parents that he had.

        “Great, now not only do we have other problematic ghouls, but also the Widower, and the identity of your ex's mother is somewhat discovered.” Yushiro flinched at the voice of one of his coworkers. It was one of them who hadn’t known about his engagement to a ghoul.

        Seibei, his superior, had looked at the younger investigator, worry in his gaze. Just how much information did this young investigator know, but wasn’t aware of?

        “And how the hell do you know this Akinobu?” Another investigator around the table stood up, he looked furious as he glared at the younger boy. A name came to Yushiro’s mind, Takuboku he believes was addressing him.

        “She… was my fiance…” Yushiro’s eyes found the table, as he tried desperately to keep his tears back. Takuboku clicked his teeth at this response.

        “Yeah, well who the hell is she?” Seibei was about to hush the other investigator when Yushiro broke. His hands clutched one of the pictures of the ghoul he was now acquainted with, she didn’t have a nickname though.

        “Akinobu is known by all of you!” He seemed to shout, a few tears splattering onto the surface of the table while a sob was choked back by the boy.

        “Though the name you know her by is The Widower.” Had he been able to contain his pained sobs, the conference room would have been silent for only a few moments. However, the surprise wore off quickly and accusations began flying.

        “Why didn’t you turn her in?!”

        “Were you protecting a ghoul?”

        “How do we know he himself isn’t a ghoul!?”

        More words rose into the air as Yushiro sunk into his chair. A lot of it began to make sense to him now. How Aki had been sympathizing with any and everything. She was kind, but at times he felt she was hiding something from him. He always respected her distance, that she would tell him when she was ready.

        “Let me find her…” He whispered, a few heads turned his way, but most of them continued to argue.

        “Let me find her and bring her in… Use me if you must to get her to talk… just let me find her.” Seibei felt his gaze harden at the young boy. He always had a weak spot for his lover, and the investigator sighed.

        “Yushiro… That’s dangerous. You don’t know if she’ll turn on you-”

        “She won't! I know Aki! She wouldn’t hurt me if she could help it! Just look at what she did at the house! She was trapped in a corner. The rest of you were coming in from all directions!” By now he was shouting again. Obtaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

        “She did what she needed to survive-she fled when she could have fought! What ghoul wouldn’t take the chance to kill off a DOVE? Aki- she wouldn’t hurt us if she felt she didn’t have a reason too…” A few pieces of a metaphorical puzzle suddenly fell into place.

        “Her mother always cheated on her father… It’s why she targets people who are having an affair…” He looked at Seibei, the realization dawning on him as well.

        “So when did you find out this information?” Takuboku sneered as he leaned back in his chair. Obviously enjoying the rouse in the conference room.

        “I just figured it out… She’d only hurting people who she feels deserves to feel pain..” The boy muttered to himself as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the conference home.

        “Where the hell are you going?” a few people muttered, nothing in the conference had been answered, though most of them didn’t really care anymore.

        “I’m going to go get her masks… turn them in as evidence and hopefully get some DNA samples from them…” He sighed, not wanting to do this to the woman-no ghoul, he loved.

        “If I can figure out which one she was wearing when she fled, we can warn the public to look out for her. Fat Tuesday is coming up, it’s her favorite holiday.” With these words, he exited the conference, a few people staring at the back of him while he slid into his jacket. Seibei hunched into his chair, a few investigators staring at the man while he muttered to himself. They would have to finish the conference still, even with Yushiro absent. It would probably be simpler anyhow.


	9. ..::Trailing::..

        Walking the streets was always something of a question to ghouls. The aroma of each and every human who walked by was something of a test. If a hungry ghoul could make it through the day walking the streets, the amount of mental reward is said to be great.

        However, Akinobu had never even tried to set herself into this kind of challenge, and the hunger gnawing at her belly was a bit of torture to her as she struggled to reach out and simply shred the closest person to her, and feast in the sight of everyone else.

        Still, she was able to contain herself as she stepped out of the crowded street, and onto the sidewalk before a large boutique. She had been by Yushiro’s residence and was able to get a large amount of money and a few more of her more prized masks. Mostly her father’s mask, and destroying her mother’s old mask. The woman who she had thought to be dead was making an unsightly appearance… But just barely. It was as though she were seeing the ghoul out of the corner of her eye, or just barely picking up the scent of her.

        She was paranoid and as soon as she had destroyed the shockingly realistic mask, it only got worse. Shaking herself out of her thoughts was a young boy laughing as he ran past Akinobu. A bright yellow balloon zooming past just behind him. Without paying much attention, she stepped into the shop. Akinobu had a feeling Yushiro would be looking for her by now.

        Part of her worried greatly, but she had moved a few wards away and rented out a small apartment using the cash she had picked up from the house. They kept most of their savings in a safe, neither one really wishing to place the money in a bank.

        The thoughts sent a bit of a sick feeling through Akinobu as she focused on a few party dresses near the front of the store. Someone cleared their throat behind her, but Akinobu didn’t pay the woman any heed. She was still browsing, and the clerk was being quite rude.

        “Excuse me, Miss… If you’re not going to purchase anything, please don’t loiter.” Again she was ignored, and Aki had pulled a glittery cocktail dress from the rack. Silver and gold sequins glimmered back at her, while the satin gold straps which would hold the dress over her shoulders, gave off a different more sophisticated shine.

        “Do you really think you can afford that-” Akinobu finally turned to the clerk and tipped her head. She realized she probably appeared like someone who had been scraped up from the sewers, with the torn jeans and tattered shirt, but it still gave this woman no right to say anything to her. She was still a customer, and it was this woman’s job to make her happy and wanting to come back.

        Though she didn’t say a word to the woman, instead pulled the tag from the lining of the dress to check the size, and proceeded to the checkout where another clerk was waiting.

        Getting out of the store was a bit more difficult than Akinobu had originally thought it would be. As soon as she had her dress purchased and bagged, the attitude from the clerk who had annoyed her so changed completely. She had tried to get her to buy some other more ‘worthy’ clothing and didn’t want her to leave the store without any accessories.

        Nevertheless, she was ignored the whole time, while Aki gave the mannequins more attention.

 

        Yushiro had been going over surveillance camera footage for the surrounding wards as well as the third ward where he lived. He had been prepared to give up when live feed from an ATM in the center of the fifth ward catch his attention.

 

        “Right there, pause here-” He told the security man as he paused the screen. A man was at the ATM but, when had Yushiro’s attention was the woman behind him. A bag draped over her arm as she walked on. “Zoom in over his left shoulder-” the man said slowly as his heart rate increased. “It’s her…” He breathed and quickly left the security footage office with a few swift thank you’s and a farewell.

        Once hailing a taxi, Yushiro sped off towards the fifth ward. He didn’t care what would happen when he found Aki, he just needed to see her and tell her what really happened. Let her decide what she was going to do, he would be fine with anything, as long as he got to see - and maybe even hold her again. He no longer cared about the fact she was a ghoul, she had feelings, just like any human he’s ever known.


	10. ..::Confrontation::..

_"Aki!"_ At first, it was simply her mind. Simple trickery making her hear exactly what she wanted. To hear someone calling for her, not in disdain, but happiness. A joyful sound, she'd almost given into the illusion when she realizes, it wasn't one at all.

     Still, within the hotel room, the pitiful human man had rented, she finds herself needing to shield her eyes from the beams of lights coming in from a helicopter above head. The chopper was likely recording her, without her prized mask, everyone would know who she is, now.

     It was the end, so, would she fight? Or flee once more. It would take a lot more than a haircut to be able to get away from the eyes of the public.

" _Aki!_ " And, there it was again. That voice, from somewhere below. Even over the sounds of police and DOVE telling her to surrender, there was someone who called her name somewhat sweetly. At first, she was convinced it was Yushiro calling to her, but really -

     "Aki, my dear girl. All grown up." The voice is behind her now, someone she'd known to be dead. Someone, she was sure would never have an appearance in her life ever again.

     "You mock me, tramping around with the enemy. Now to have  _it_  growing inside of you." she swallows slowly, this voice isn't right. This sounds like words her mother would say, yet that voice was definitely Yo's.

     Upon turning back into the room, even with the police shouting over megaphones and loudspeakers to not do exactly what she did, Aki couldn't find it in herself to care, not with her father standing just out of reach of the Chopper's lights.

 

"What is she doing?"

      "Do not engage fire, repeat, do not engage." Yushiro has taken a communicator from his superior, the broadcast of Aki in the hotel room was being played right in front of him. She appeared to be speaking to someone within the room, but there wasn't a clear shot deeper within the walls. 

     " _What's the hold up down there, we have a clear shot, we can distract the ghoul long enough for the teams to get up there-"_

"Clear the building, now-" Turning off the device in hand, the DOVE turns to the monitors, he quickly backs up the track there wasn't a clear image, but a shadow fell into the room, as though the figure had walked in front of a threshold spilling light upon the floor.

     Crackling came from the communicator, the other recipient of the device trying desperately to get a hold of Yushiro for a few more moments until the man gave the demand again.

     "What are you waiting for, The Soul Harbinger is in there - he's going to -" during these words, an explosion on the fifth floor went off. Shattered glass began to fall into the streets full of people, who now began to flee.

     Within moments of the first explosion, dozens more of equal magnitude go off in all of the sky scrapers around the city block. All of them facing in an inner part of a massive intersection - where the heart of the parade was going on, up until the first explosion.


	11. ..::Discovery::..

"Sir!" Yoshiro. Wonderful. Seibei's stride began to slow.  
"What now," Ever since the discovery of the young man's fiance being a ghoul, he'd been trying to, in a sense, distract himself from his own files. Instead, digging into unsolved cases, looking for something which could be bigger than that of the current story.  
"This Soul Harbinger, he's appeared in many other cases before." The younger man had a dozen or so files teetering in his arms and still holding onto more papers.  
"What are you talking about?" Walking briskly down the hall wasn't going to stop the younger investigation, so he didn't try to argue. "The S.H. was an independent who took countless lives but none of his feeding kills were ever found."  
"That's what I'm talking about," Yoshiro was now in front of his superior. Holding not the S.H's file. But the one he'd brought into the conference meeting weeks before. "This ghoul, who we'd never named because she had such a human looking mask, isn't just dead, but I found out we keep many samples for unsolved cases on file, and there were substances found on her corpse which we couldn't identify at the time." More papers shuffled, a few dropped before he decided to place the file binders down.  
"This case came up before the Soul-... S.H. did. She was dead for three years before we had any evidence of him. And a hair of his was found on one of his crime scenes."  
"Where are you taking this?"  
"The saliva and hair couldn't be compared for a match, but bother were partial matches for Aki. As was the DNA samples I had re-run off the corpse of her mother, Miyoko, just to make sure I was right."  
"Are you saying, the S.H. is her father, Yoshiro?"  
"Yes Sir,"  
"Wait a moment, Yo,"  
"Sir, I do not say this lightly, but please do not refer to me as 'Yo'."  
"Yes... I can do that, although, what saliva of his did we have on file?"  
"His saliva was from the file of his dead wife. And when I had everything re-ran, the computers went crazy which matches. Matches to other cases." A hand is gestured towards the binders on the floor.  
"And how many unsolved cases of his do we have?"  
"Besides hers, fifteen others. And they all have something very much in common."  
"And, what would that be," The tone of Seibei wasn't questioning, it was more cautious, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. After all, he was the one who'd struck the ghoul down over three years ago.  
"All of the files were that of ghouls found dead, and partially eaten."  
"What was the most common one?"  
"Two weeks ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep typing "Man"/"Woman" where "Ghoul" goes, and "Ghoul" instead of "man"/"woman"???  
> ...Does this mean I sympathize more with a fictional enemy of 'man' than I do with 'man'???  
> Woops.  
> P.S. I'm re-watching season two as I write this.  
> I paused on fuckin' Tsukiyama sniffin' his drug of choice in the bathroom. fuckin' a.


	12. ..::Death::..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK HO ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY, GUYS.

"Am I wrong?" The pointed nose of Anubis stayed just outside of the chopper's light beam. However, when he moves his hand up there is a small blinking red light on the end of a stick.  
A detonator, to be exact, seems to catch the eyes of more than just Aki. The light shifts, broadcasting him along with his daughter on to ever screen in the city.  
Funny how they can show the deaths of someone human-like, but not the actual human on live television.

"No."  
"Well, at least some of my lessons stayed true."  
"I have no regrets, as long as I eat, it should stay alive. I can't feed it once a month, it would be malnourished. Our bodies are as greedy as a baby, all the better, more liers to filter out of the world."  
"Now now, Aki my dear girl, you can't really think that, can you?"  
"Why don't you just go ahead and kill me now. I know you've rigged the whole block. Neither of us would walk from that then." Her tone is so bored, so meaningless. Exactly the opposite of what he'd once imagined his daughter to be. What he didn't want her to turn into.  
"Fine. But it won't be what you expected."  
The thumb hovering just over the button presses down. Aki turns around, showing herself to the world as she closes her eyes, waiting for the explosion.  
Behind her, her father lifts his mask.  
"I guess you'll be proving to me. Just what it is that you like about them so much."  
And then, ringing, explosion after ever shattering explosion.  
Yet, no pain. No physical pain ending her life, or her father's or the child inside of her. Instead, the chopper sounds in the background diminish.  
In her field of vision, as she opens her eyes, the massive TV's in the city were now static. The Chopper falling out of the sky. The teams on the ground, protecting and ushering citizens away were in shatters.  
He'd gotten rid of the city block alright. Every building was falling their dust and debris clogging the air and streets alike.  
Screams for help, choking and sobbing.  
Everywhere but where they stood.  
"We're going to get to know each other a lot more my dear daughter."  
And it was her father's face hanging over her shoulder, not her mother's voice whispering in her ear.  
"I got my acting from someone you know. I wasn't as blind to the world as you led me to be, father.  
"After all, tragedy is your favorite show, and you wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
